


A Holiday and More

by BallroomQueen



Series: Emma and Anton [15]
Category: Strictly Come Dancing RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:34:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25619713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BallroomQueen/pseuds/BallroomQueen
Summary: Anton takes Emma on a holiday to the beautiful island of Tenerife. But that won't be the only surprise he has planned for her.
Relationships: Emma Barton/Anton Du Beke
Series: Emma and Anton [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1591159
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

_ May 2020 _

As Anton pulled into his driveway, he had a big smile on his face. It was Friday evening, which meant that a stressful week was finally over. He had no commitments on the weekend, giving Anton two full days of relaxation. But what lifted his mood the most was that Emma did not have to work the coming week. The prospect of spending nine full days with his beautiful girlfriend filled Anton with excitement. Especially since he had a surprise planned for her.

When he stepped into the house, Anton called out, “Darling, I’m home!”

Emma stepped into the living room from the kitchen, a smile circling around her lips. “Hey! How was your day?” she asked, walking up to Anton and giving him a hug.

“It was fine. Nothing exciting happened,” he answered before pressing his lips on Emma’s, kissing her deeply.

At last they broke apart, and as Anton looked into her blue eyes, he tenderly pushed a strand of hair behind Emma’s ear. He softly kissed her cheek again before letting go of Emma, taking off his suit jacket and putting it on the sofa’s backrest.

“And how was your day?” Anton asked.

“Oh, it was great,” Emma replied. “We had a lot of fun on set. Time really flew by. Suddenly I was finished with all my scenes and then headed home, spending the rest of the day in the garden reading a book under the tree.”

“That sounds really nice. I wish I had been here.” Anton followed Emma into the kitchen and asked, “Have you planned anything in particular for your week off?”

Emma shook her head. She was standing at the stove, with her back facing Anton. “Nothing besides relaxing and enjoying the sun.”

“Sounds nice.” Anton observed Emma for a short moment before he pulled out a red envelope from underneath the table. He had managed to slip it from his suit jacket without Emma noticing it. “I’ve got something for you,” he said.

Emma turned around and saw Anton holding a red envelope in his hands. She raised an eyebrow as she took the envelope from him, saying, “But our six-month anniversary isn’t until next month.”

“I know,” Anton replied, grinning mischievously.

“Intriguing,” Emma said, smiling.

She carefully opened the envelope and looked inside, spotting two small pieces of paper. Emma pulled the two pieces out and turned them around, her eyes growing big when she read what was written on it.

“Plane tickets? To Tenerife?” Emma gazed at Anton, shock written all over her face.

“I thought we could make use of your free week and make a quick trip abroad. With your busy schedule and rehearsal for Strictly starting in August, who knows when the opportunity arises again,” Anton explained.

“Oh my god!” Emma shrieked. She threw herself into Anton’s arms. “That’s so amazing! Thank you!” As she looked up at him, Emma asked, “I can’t wait to be at the beach. When are we going?”

“Our plane leaves at noon tomorrow,” Anton said.

“Wait, already tomorrow? But we have to pack. What if we need something?”

Anton laughed. “Tenerife is not the Amazon Rainforest. If we need something, we can buy it there.” He planted a quick kiss on her lips before asking, “I hope you’re happy.”

“Happy? I’m thrilled!” Emma smiled, stepping away from Anton and walking to the stove. “But now it’s time to eat. Then I have to call my mom and pack.”

Anton watched Emma, a big smile circling around his lips. He was incredibly happy that she liked his surprise, the sparkle in Emma’s eyes when she saw the plane tickets already reward enough. But to see her so excited for the holiday abroad made Anton even more joyful. Now he could not wait for their restful week to begin.

Especially since he had another thing planned for her.

* * *

_ The next day _

“Oh my god!” Emma exclaimed as she stepped into the big room Anton had booked in one of Tenerife’s luxury hotels. “This is beautiful.”

The room was held in light colours that reminded Emma of the sea: white, light blue, and light brown. There was a huge bed on the left side of the room, a small dining table in the right corner by the door, and a door leading to the bathroom on the right side. But what captured Emma’s gaze first was the huge glass front with an indescribably beautiful view on the Atlantic Ocean. She put her suitcase down and immediately opened the glass door to the balcony, stepping on it and inhaling the fresh air.

Emma had her hands placed on the balcony rail when she felt Anton’s arms slipping around her waist. He pressed a kiss on her temple, which made Emma lean back against him.

“Are you happy?” Anton asked, holding her close to him.

“More than happy,” Emma answered. She placed her hands on top of his before saying, “Thank you for this holiday. I’m already in love with this view.”

“It’s nothing compared to the joy and love you give me every day when we’re together,” Anton said, kissing her temple again.

Emma turned around in his arms and smiled at Anton, placing her hands tenderly on his cheeks before kissing him. When they stopped, Emma stepped out of his arms and walked back into the hotel room. Anton followed her, watching how she lay down on the bed, making a soft sound of pleasure when her head hit the pillow.

“Oh, it’s like floating on a cloud,” Emma marvelled. “I might change my plans and just stay in this bed.”

Anton laughed as he kicked off his shoes, lying down next to Emma. He propped his head up on his left elbow while placing his right hand gently on her stomach.

“As tempting as this idea sounds, I’m sure there are lots of lovely places on this island just waiting to be discovered,” Anton said.

Emma thought for a moment and eventually said, “I think you are right.”

She had her eyes closed and therefore did not saw the grin circling around Anton’s lips. After a few minutes of watching Emma lying peacefully next to him, Anton began to plant kisses on her neck. His hand drove from her stomach down her body until it landed on the side of her bottom while his lips moved up to her chin and then to her lips, making Emma moan.

“What happened to discovering the island?” Emma cheekily asked.

“We have a whole week for that,” Anton replied. He partially rolled on top of her and said, “But now I’m much more interested in discovering arousing parts of you.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: The second part of this chapter contains some smut.

Emma was lying underneath a big sunshade at the beach, listening to the sound of the waves as they met the sand. This part of the beach belonged to the hotel she and Anton stayed in, and therefore it had sunshades, loungers, and a beach bar. It had been a couple of days since their arrival on Tenerife, and so far Emma loved the holiday. After spending the entire Sunday at the hotel pool, Emma and Anton had explored the town, finding a lot of small shops selling clothing or little bits and pieces as a memory for tourists. She ended up with five huge bags full of beautiful clothes and souvenirs, which of course Anton had to carry. But he did not seem to mind since one of the bags contained a couple of new swimsuits, including a bright red bikini that Anton had found extremely attractive on her.

Emma had to smile at the memory. Before Strictly, before having met Anton, Emma would have never worn a bikini. She had been too ashamed of her body to even imagine wearing anything that would be as revealing. Emma had been the kind of woman for whom knee-length was short enough and a top was only just alright. Lying at a beach wearing only a bikini? Unimaginable! But ever since she took part in Strictly, Emma slowly built up her confidence and began to not hate her body as much. She still suffered from low body confidence from time to time, but Anton was always there to support her and show her how beautiful she was.

“Here we go,” she heard Anton saying as he placed a cocktail on the small table next to Emma’s lounger.

“Thank you,” Emma said, taking a sip from the orange liquid.

“You’re welcome.” Anton sat down on the lounger next to Emma’s, drinking from his own beverage. He let his eyes wander and said, “I was never much of a beach person, but this view might change my opinion.”

“It’s beautiful, isn’t it?” Emma looked at Anton and said, “Thank you, Anton. This was a great idea.”

Anton grinned. “All my ideas are great.”

Emma rolled her eyes. “If you want to think that, who am I to stop you?”

She had to laugh at the pout that appeared on Anton’s face. Emma took another sip from her cocktail glass and then she gazed back at him, watching Anton apply sunscreen on his body. It was probably the fifth time he did that since they arrived at the beach, but with Anton, there was no tanning. He was either white or red.

“Thank you,” Emma blurted out.

Anton looked at her, raising his eyebrow. “For what?”

“For helping me regain some of my body confidence,” Emma said. “I mean, look at me. A few months ago, you would have never seen me wearing this bright red bikini at a beach.”

The corners of his mouth raised into a big smile. “I’m glad you’re feeling comfortable in your skin again. And I’m positively crazy about that bikini. It puts images in my head that are very tempting.”

Emma shook her head, laughing. “Is there nothing else you can think about than that?”

“Not when you’re wearing that bikini,” Anton replied with a smirk. “However, part of me does want to cover you up. I don’t like how that chap two loungers behind me keeps looking at you. But I can hardly blame him.”

Emma looked past Anton, seeing a man who was probably in his mid-forties repeatedly glancing in her direction.

She grinned at Anton and quipped, “Well, why don’t you show him that you are my guy?”

Anton smirked before saying, “Great idea.”

He stood up and leaned over Emma, putting his hands on either side of her. Then he tenderly placed his lips on hers, kissing her long and luxuriously. Emma put one hand on Anton’s head, knotting her fingers in his hair. The other hand was placed on his back, feeling the heat that radiated from his body. Eventually, Anton broke away from her and sat down on his lounger, a boyish smile on his face.

“Boy, I really love this holiday,” he said.

“Me too,” Emma said with a grin. “Me too.”

* * *

_ Later that day _

After having spent the afternoon at the beach, Emma and Anton retreated to their hotel room to get changed. Every day, they went into town for dinner, enjoying the culinary delights of the local restaurants, but not this evening. Today, Emma and Anton would eat at the hotel’s own restaurant since they wanted to spend a restful night in their room and so far, every night out at one of the local restaurants ended in them not returning until midnight. Emma loved to get to know the locals, and so their dinner usually turned into long conversations with the owner or a customer. Anton did not mind; he was amazed at his girlfriend’s ability to bond with people. But tonight would be different. He had a hard time stopping himself from grinning, knowing about the surprise for Emma he had arranged with the hotel’s staff.

After a lovely dinner, Emma and Anton made their way back to their room.

Emma had her hand placed in Anton’s when she said, “You know, I’m really in the mood for a long bath.”

It took Anton all his might to not smile. Now he knew that Emma would love his surprise.

Anton moved her hand to his mouth and kissed it gently. “Sounds like a great idea.”

When they reached their room, Anton opened the door. Emma walked past him, putting her handbag on the bed. He locked the door again and then he moved closer to her.

“Why don’t you set a bath running while I call the room service to bring us a bottle of champagne?” Anton suggested.

Emma’s only response was a smile as she turned around and went into the bathroom. “Oh my god!” was all Anton heard when she stepped into the bathroom.

Anton followed her, a big smile on his face. Just like he had arranged with the hotel staff, the bathroom was lit with a dozen candles and red rose petals covered the ground, the bathtub already filled. An iced bottle of champagne was standing next to the door with two filled glasses next to it.

He slipped one arm around Emma’s waist and asked, “You like it?”

Emma gazed at him, completely shocked. “How did you do that?”

“The staff here is pretty helpful, you know,” Anton replied. “Especially with a tip.”

“This looks amazing,” Emma eventually said, totally flabbergasted.

Anton smiled and stepped in front of her, gently kissing her before carefully undressing her. He helped Emma into the bath before he grabbed the two glasses of champagne. He sat down on the edge of the bathtub and stretched one glass out to her.

“To a lovely holiday,” Anton said.

“To a lovely holiday,” Emma repeated. They both drank from their glasses, and then Emma looked sheepishly at him. “Why don’t you join me?”

A grin formed on Anton’s face. “You don’t have to ask me twice.”

Under the watchful eye of Emma, Anton took his clothes off before stepping into the bath himself, sitting down opposite of her. Emma smiled at him before moving forward and turning around, sitting down in between Anton’s legs and leaning back against his chest. Anton kissed her head as he started to scoop water from the bath with his hand, letting it run down over Emma’s shoulders and chest. Emma sighed and closed her eyes, burying her face in Anton’s neck, her lips brushing over his skin.

After some time, Emma turned to face Anton and straddled him. She put her arms around his neck while Anton placed his hands on her waist, steadying her.

A soft smile appeared on Emma’s face before she said, “I love you.”

“I love you too,” Anton replied, pushing a strand of hair behind her ear.

They began to kiss again, the soft pressure soon turning into passion-filled kisses. Anton pulled Emma closer to him as he left her lips and pressed kisses down her neck. Emma moaned, her body slowly being filled with an incredible feeling of lust. Her soft moans turned into groans when Anton brushed over her clit with his thumb, almost like a whisper. A promise for more. He continued teasing her, his lips pressed against hers, swallowing her low moans. Then he pushed into her, his finger soon joined by a second one. The bathroom was filled with Emma’s groans, and as her heart began to beat faster, she wrapped her hand around him underwater, stroking him. A low moan left Anton’s throat, and Emma started smiling when she felt him rising to her touch. They continued to tease each other into further sounds of pleasure before Anton pulled out and Emma settled with him inside her, choosing a slow pace. She really wanted to indulge in the love-making; the weeks leading up to the holiday had been stressful and had only left room for quick sex. But now she would relish every second.

Their groans grew louder and finally, Emma picked the pace up, sending them both over the edge. Anton was panting against her lips, gently pushing mussed hair out of her face.

“Wow,” he said, a smile on his face. “We should take our time more often.”

“Yes, we should,” Emma answered, her lips raising into a grin.

She kissed Anton again before stepping out of the bath, taking a towel and wrapping it around her body. When he gazed at her with a questioning look on his face, Emma slowly walked backwards out of the bathroom, the grin on her face even bigger as she motioned with her index finger for him to follow her. In a matter of seconds, Anton was out of the bath, a towel wrapped around his lower half as he rushed after Emma, gently grabbing her by the shoulders and pulling her into another passionate kiss.

This night would not be over soon.


	3. Chapter 3

_ Saturday _

Emma and Anton sat in a beach restaurant, looking over the ocean and watching the sun begin to set while they waited for their food. Today was the last evening of their amazing holiday; tomorrow evening, they would already be back in London. It had been a great holiday, filled with visiting breath-taking places, eating delicious food, relaxation, and enjoying each other’s company. Now though that the holiday came to an end, Anton felt the pressure to finally ask Emma what he wanted to ask her from the moment they landed on this island.

When the food arrived, Anton pushed the question away from him again. But halfway through dinner, he could no longer hold back.

“Move in with me,” Anton blurted out.

“What?” Emma replied, baffled by this unexpected wish.

Anton leaned closer, grabbing Emma’s hand and squeezing it gently. “Move in with me,” he repeated. “You’ve been staying at my place the past months anyway, and it would save you paying rent and travelling back and forth for your mail.” Anton looked Emma in the eyes, a soft smile on his face. “And to be honest, I don’t want you to not be at my house. Your face being the last thing I see when I go to sleep and the first I see when I wake up fills my heart with so much love and happiness. And knowing that you are lying right next to me comforts me even in my dreams.” He grinned. “We might have to discuss the duvet situation though. I’m boiling underneath that thick blanket.”

Emma laughed, her blue eyes shining brightly. Anton moved her hand up to his mouth, kissing it. His eyes stayed locked with hers, his brown eyes radiating pure and honest love for the woman he was facing.

“I don’t want you to have another place because I want you to be right next to me. And I want everyone else to know that we share the same street name.” Anton’s facial expression turned soft. “I hope you want that too.”

As Emma looked at the man whom she had fallen head over heels in love with, she could not help but to smile. Who knew that five months after taking part in her favourite TV show, she would be sitting in a beach restaurant on Tenerife with the most kind and handsome man she had ever met who asked her to move in with him. The unpredictability of life!

“I want that too,” Emma eventually said. She watched the corners of Anton’s mouth raise into a big smile and she added, “And I might be alright with a thinner blanket. But only if we close the window!”

“How about a thinner blanket and tipping the window?” Anton suggested, relieved that Emma wanted to move in with him.

Emma raised an eyebrow as she thought about his proposal. After a moment of thinking, she said, “Alright.”

Anton nodded, kissing her hand again. “You just made me the happiest guy alive.”

“And I’m the luckiest girl alive,” Emma replied.

* * *

_ A few weeks later _

“This is the last one!” Anton announced as he walked through the front door, carrying a large moving box full of shoes.

Emma, who was currently going through another large box that was on the sofa, looked at Anton and said, “Great!” She smiled brightly. “Now I’m officially living here.”

Anton placed the box on the ground and walked over to Emma. He slipped his arms around her waist, pulling her against him, and said, “And I wouldn’t want to have it any other way.”

“Me neither,” Emma answered, her face only inches away from his.

Anton tenderly placed his lips on hers, kissing Emma softly. They shared a tender kiss before breaking apart, both smiling at each other.

“I never thought I would fall in love with my celebrity dance partner,” Anton said. “And here I am, my heart exploding with love for the woman who gave me my best year on Strictly.”

Emma placed one hand on his cheek. “And I never thought I would fall in love with my professional dance partner. But here I am, in the arms of a man who not only taught me how to dance, but also makes me feel loved and cherished.”

Anton kissed her again. “I love you,” he eventually said.

“And I love you,” Emma answered.


End file.
